


it's so sweet (knowing that you love me)

by taeyongslut (jackbumtrash)



Series: sweet (domestic bf's yumarkhei) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackbumtrash/pseuds/taeyongslut
Summary: Mark and Yukhei just miss Yuta a lot, who's away on a business trip.Alternatively:Markhei video-chatting with their boyfriend Yuta. That's it. That's the fic (drabble).





	it's so sweet (knowing that you love me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stilinscry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/gifts).
  * Inspired by [if you believe (that meaningful light)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192686) by [stilinscry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry). 



> this is inspired by a lot of things:
> 
> -the first and only yumarkhei fic ^^^ i found here on ao3 and which i fucken l o v e like pls go read it if ya haven't already so i can cry about it to you???  
> \- xuxi and yuta being all cute and cuddly in that recent vlive  
> \- some pics i found online and mark and yuta and being all cute together
> 
> sooooo i hope you like this~! i love domestic boyfriends :'3

"Mark, come here and give me cuddles!" Yukhei's cute voice calls out to Mark and the latter smiles as he unbuttons his sweaty shirt (work was tedious today, don't blame him), shaking his head.

"Wait just a while, baby. I gotta shower, I stink!" Mark hollers back to his boyfriend as he works on taking his pants off. There's no reply from Yukhei, so Mark assumes that he's gone back to doing whatever he was doing before that.

He's wrong though, because he hears the pitter-patter of feet coming into the room and before he can process it, Yukhei's strong arms wrap around his middle.

"I want cuddles, though," Yukhei mumbles into Mark's hair, and Mark can not only hear but also feel the pouting of his boyfriend's lips.

Chuckling, Mark steps out of the pants now pooled around his feet, turns around towards Yukhei, and buries his face into his boyfriend's neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Yukhei replies, and squeezes Mark a little tighter, making the younger one giggle and hug him back tighter himself.

"Okay, okay, now let me go shower so I can come back and we can cuddle?" Mark says, pecking Yukhei's lips quickly and getting out of the hug.

"Or we could shower together?" Yukhei offers, smiling cheekily, and Mark is so, so in love.

"Like I'd say no to you," Mark scoffs and ends up smiling himself, and they're headed to the shower (once Yukhei's done undressing) when Mark phone rings. It's Yuta's ringtone, so both the boys pause in their tracks, look at each other in confirmation, and Mark climbs atop the bed to answer the call, Yukhei in tow.

One tap at the glass and Yuta's face appears on the screen. The video quality is pretty bad, blurry, and pixelated at times, but hey as long as they get to see their boyfriend, Mark and Yukhei could tolerate at an 8-bit video too (probably).

"Hey both of you," Yuta greets with a beautiful, radiant smile from the other side of the phone and the world, and still manages to put the biggest smiles on his boyfriends' faces.

"Hi hyung~!" Yukhei and Mark both chorus at the same time which makes all of them laugh, and Yuta looks at them fondly.

"I miss you both so much," The oldest of them three laments looking tired, his eyes droopy and hair messy like he's been running his hands through it a lot.

"We miss you more than you'll ever know, hyung," Yukhei answers for both him and Mark and the latter nods earnestly as what can only be another smitten smile takes over Yuta's face. (The video quality is shit, so they can only hope it's a smitten smile.)

"Ugh, the internet here sucks. I can't wait to come home to you two." Yuta grumbles, cheek resting on his free hand. "Can't wait to see you two in front of me, I'm so done with these blurry video calls."

Yukhei and Mark both laugh, and shake their heads at Yuta's grumbling.

"Then finish your work quickly, do an amazing job, and come back home soon, to us, hyung." Mark's voice is soft, and it's like he's under a spell, looking at Yuta's blurry visage on the phone screen.

"Will do, baby." Yuta's voice is just as soft, if not softer. "So what were you both up to?" He asks, eyes looking back and forth between both of his boyfriends.

"We were about to go shower because Mark says he stinks and won't give me cuddles." Yukhei quips up, pouting adorably, voice slightly high-pitched and whiny, and both Mark and Yuta grin and shake their heads.

"Nobody comes between Xuxi and his cuddles, Mork." Yuta teases both of his boyfriends, running a hand through his beautiful now blond hair and messes it up. "Go shower now, I won't keep you from it. I need a nap anyway." He sighs, smiling softly.

"We're gonna go now, hyung. Love you." Yukhei and Mark gush into the screen, and Yuta makes kissy faces at them.

"I love you both. Be good for hyung, okay? Bye boys." Yuta yawns, waving at the camera, and both of his boyfriends scream their bye's too, before hanging up.

"I miss him so much," Mark sighs, and Yukhei nods, hugging him sideways.

"I do too. Come on, let's shower now." He murmurs as he climbs off of the bed and pulls Mark to the bathroom with him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading uwu and if you liked this pls leave me a kudos (and maybe also a comment???) ily <333


End file.
